


Piezas faltantes

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: Tony no recuerda absolutamente nada de su vida antes del accidente. Los doctores le dicen que es afortunado de haber sobrevivido, él cree que es parte de un rompecabezas sin forma.Tal vez sus sueños al azar le puedan dar una pista de como terminó casado con el risueño Steve y el veterano BuckyEste trabajo participa en el concurso Festival de Halloween 2020: Spooky Love de Winteriron & Stony
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	Piezas faltantes

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo participa en el concurso Festival de Halloween 2020: Spooky Love de Winteriron & Stony

_“¿Como llegue aquí?”_

_“Sufrió un accidente. Automovilístico.” Especifica y escribe algunas anotaciones más en las hojas que hay dentro de la carpeta. “Tuvo suerte Sr. Stark, un metro más cerca del golpe del impacto y hubiera muerto en escena.”_

_“Oh.”_

_El doctor deja de escribir para mirar al castaño frente suyo. Las hojas quedan olvidadas por el momento. “¿Algún problema?”_

_“Si.” Contesta después de vacilar.“…¿Ese es mi nombre?”_

_Lo demás es un simple borrón de imágenes; miradas preocupadas, preguntas que le parecen un poco irritantes al no poder contestar (¿Recuerda su nombre completo? ¿Cuál es su domicilio? ¿Fecha de nacimiento?), susurros que tratan de ser discretos y unas cuantas miradas más cargadas de lástima. Cierra sus manos los puños y se traga la impotencia de no saber quién es en realidad, escucha a lo lejos que el doctor que lleva su caso esta hablando con alguien más según los susurros que aportan a la conversación._

_Cuando ingresa nuevamente el doctor puede ver que tiene una sonrisa ensayada en su rostro y se hace el desentendido cuando escucha la solución de aquel sujeto._

* * *

El auto se detiene y Tony quita la vista de la ventanilla, la cual ha estado mirando desde que empezó el viaje e ignorando el nerviosismo que se instala en la boca de su estómago. Les regala una pequeña sonrisaa sus acompañantes (que espera que no sea incómoda) al mismo tiempo que escucha morir el motor junto con la suave música que estaba reproduciendo en la radio para llenar el silencio que se había instalado en el transcurso del viaje.

“Bien, ya llegamos.” Dice el rubio. ‘ _Steve’_ le recuerda su cabeza. Se llama Steve.“Ya estás en casa.”

_Casa._

La palabra sonaba extraña pues no hay reconocimiento en lo absoluto. Vuelve a mirar por la ventanilla y puede ver los arboles que hay en el lugar, las hojas de las copas de los árboles yacen amarillas a causa de la llegada del otoño junto con el césped, a unos cuantos metros puede ver una casa de dos pisos junto con un buzón rojo.

Hogareño, es la palabra que relaciona su cabeza al ver tal escena.

Sin esperar algo más abre la puerta y sale del vehículo, siendo ayudado rápidamente por el castaño más alto que ha manejado hasta aquí. ‘ _Bucky’_ se recuerda, su nombre es Bucky, el cual le ayuda a tomar su bastón mientras que Steve corre hacia la casa para abrir la puerta y ayudarles a pasar mientras trae una mochila que oculta parte de su menuda figura.

Con cuidado ingresa a la vivienda y puede ver qué las paredes están pintadas en un tono azul suave, las cuales están adornadas con algunos cuadros y fotografías, los muebles se ven acogedores y en el aire se puede apreciar al ligero olor a ciruelas y café. Camina hacia la fotografía más cerca que hay cerca y se queda observando a las personas que salen retratadas a ver si los recuerdos vienen a su mente pero solo hay un espacio en blanco en donde debe de existir una vivencia.

“No te preocupes Tony, te ayudaremos en tu recuperación.” Le dice Steve y Tony solo puede apartar su mirada, su cabeza le empieza a doler. “Vamos, te haremos algo de comer. Debes de estar hambriento.”

Se dirigen hacia la cocina, en donde empiezan a cocinar y prenden la tele para escuchar las noticias inundando el lugar al olor de la comida, tratando de distraer un poco a Tony de que olvide aquella foto.

Una foto de boda donde los novios de la ceremonia era de ellos tres.

* * *

_Lo primero que ve al despertar es una luz blanca que lastima sus ojos sensibles, haciendo que cierre sus párpados en un intento de evitar que le sigan lastimando. Puede sentir algo invadiendo su boca y dentro de su garganta que le impide respirar correctamente y siente que se empieza a ahogar a causa de aquel intruso que invade sus vidas respiratorias, obligando a sus pulmones a respirar a un ritmo mecanico y repetitivo que no hace más que afixiarlo._

_Escucha a lo lejos unos pitidos que lastiman sus oídos y lo siguiente que sabe es que hay manos que impiden que se arranque aquella cosa que lo lastima y antes que se de cuenta esta cerrando los ojos mientras observa a dos personas con ropa coloridas entre esas figuras con vestimentas blancas con olor antiséptico que los acompaña. Se pierde momentáneamente al sentir como unas manos invaden su garganta y la anestesia invadiendo su cuerpo._

_Cuando vuelve a recuperar la lucidez el olor de cloro y antisépticos invaden su nariz, un ligero dolor hay en su cabeza que recorre parte de su cuello y termina en algún punto de su espalda aunque ahí el dolor es manejable. Se da cuenta que no hay nada invadiendo su boca ni que le impida respirar, así que con esa motivación abre los ojos despacio pues sus párpados pesan y aun tiene el vago recuerdo de aquella luz que casi le causa ceguera y quiere evitar repetir aquello; siente sus extremidades dormidas y su cara adolorida; su boca la siente seca, la siente rasposa y cuando sus ojos enfocan lo que hay frente suyo no reconoce el lugar._

_Hay una mujer en la habitación, por la forma en que esta vestida acompañada con gafete puede asumir que trabaja en aquel lugar, le ofrece un poco de agua y le empieza a revisar, al parecer queda satisfecha porque le regala una sonrisa cordial y cuando se retira de la cama ingresa una persona con bata que le regala una sonrisa cansada antes de repetir el mismo proceso que su colega y haga algunas notaciones en aquella carpeta que trae consigo._

* * *

Abre los ojos y solo puede ver el techo de la habitación principal, la luz se esta colando por la ventana detrás de las cortinas mientras escucha la televisión en el piso de abajo. Se queda unos minutos en la cama mientras trata de asimilar el primer recuerdo que tiene en el hospital después de su “trágico” accidente. Se restriega la cara con ambas manos y se recuerda que no ganará nada frustrarse al no recordar nada más, solo hará hacerse más daño y podría entorpecer sus “avances” los cuales ha de admitir son nulos. Suspira y decide quitarse aquella sensación tomando un baño para sentirse un poco más humano antes de unirse a desayunar.

Ignora la pequeña habitación que yace cerrada cuando pasa por ahí.

“Buenos días Tony.” Le saluda Bucky al verlo ingresar a la cocina. Steve la hace coro mientras vigila el sartén.

“Buenos días chicos.”

Desayuna mientras platican un poco sobre el clima y los últimas actividades de los tres, Tony agradece en silencio que no mencionen nada sobre los nulos avances que ha tenido en las ultimas sesiones. Mencionan que estarán fuera de la casa para ir a la ciudad y le preguntan si quieren acompañarlos, se niega alegando cansancio y hace un chiste de que tal vez robará alguna calabaza de la vecina causando la risa de los dos y se toma las pastillas que el rubio le da desde que salió del hospital.

Ácido fólico.

El único medicamento que puede tomar para no afectar al bebé.

* * *

“ _Hola Tony.”_

_Aparta la mirada de la ventana para prestarle atención a la persona que ha ingresado a la habitación. Es un hombre menudo y rubio; sus mejillas están sonrojadas aunque sus ojos azules y nariz están ligeramente rojas, un rastro sutil que ha estado llorando; En sus manos lleva un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres y hace un esfuerzo de mantenerse tranquilo cuando lo ve, no quiere verlo decepcionado al no poder darle nombre a su rostro._

_Camina hasta su cama y acomoda su regalo en aquel jarrón que yace en la mesita de al lado. “No te preocupes, Bucky esta arreglando la papelería restante.”_

_Se muerde el interior de su mejilla para evitar gritarle que no conoce a ningún Bucky, así que solo puede contestar un ligero encogimiento de hombros. De cierta forma se alegra que no tendrá que llenar ningún papel con datos que no sabe y decide prestarle atención al ramillete e ignorar completamente a las pisadas que se acercan a la habitación._

_Escucha que alguien toca el marco de la puerta haciendo que ambos giren la cabeza hacia el recién llegado y Tony puede ver a un hombre que es completamente opuesto a Steve: castaño, alto, ligeras ojeras que adornan sus ojos grises y su cabello mediano recogido en una coleta. Le llama la atención que su mano izquierda esta cubierta por un guante._

_“Quedarás un día más en observación.” Es lo primero que dice Bucky. “Quieren ver tu evolución antes de darte de alta.”_

_“…Gracias.”_

_Tal vez por sus intentos de disfrazar la situación no han estado funcionando y Steve ha sido demasiado amable para no decirlo pero no es el caso de Bucky, este ultimo se sienta en el borde de la cama y toma su mano de forma suave haciendo que abra sus ojos al ver aquella acción pero no aparta su mano._

_“Se que todo es demasiado confuso. Créeme Tony, lo sé de primera mano” Confiesa. “Pero nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte así como ustedes me ayudaron a mí.”_

_Y confió._

* * *

Los árboles yacen anaranjados e incluso algunos ya tienen sus ramas desnudas por completo, los vecinos saludan cuando lo ven y él solo les regresa el saludo con un movimiento de su mano mientras antes de ingresar a la biblioteca. Saluda a la bibliotecaria, una mujer mayor que lo saluda de forma amable poco antes de continuar hacia los pasillos de área de novelas para tomar algunos. Cuando la ve distraída hablando por teléfono, toma dos libros al azar y desviarse hacia el área de noticias de periódico que guardan en el edificio.

Va al área de hemeroteca y se dirige al ultimo tomo que son de años recientes antes de abrirlo y empezar a buscar algo que le llame la atención… Un accidente o un asesinato para ser más exactos, y que al parecer después de algunos minutos encontró. Con rapidez saca una pequeña libreta de mano y anota apenas legible los nombres y fechas al azar antes de cerrar aquel archivo de recortes y ponerlo en su lugar. Cuando sale toma otro libro grueso y los junta con el resto que lleva en brazos para después regresar al lugar de la bibliotecaria, la cual aun sigue hablando por teléfono y se apura finalizar la llamada apenas lo ve.

“…- Si, lo sé pero no te preocupes que lo hablaremos apenas salga de mi turno y lleva unas galletas para la cena. Besos.” Y sin más finaliza antes de tomar los libros que trae consigo el castaño. “Bueno Sr. Barnes Rogers, veo que se animo a leer mi recomendaciones.”

“Si, me llamó la atención _Metamorfosis_ cuando me lo mencionó. Aunque admito qué _Crimen y Castigo_ también me atrapo.”

“Una obra maravillosa de Fiódor Dostoievski.” Le confiesa. “Me hubiera gustado conocerlo y hablar mas sobre sus obras.”

“Usted y muchos más.” La consuela el castaño antes de despedirse y salir del edificio.

Camina un poco con la bolsa de libros en mano antes de sentarse en una banca cercana, viendo los vehículos pasar, ve a algunos adolescentes con pequeñas calabazas en manosjugando con ellos, tal vez para los concursos escolares, cuando a uno de ellos lo lanza al aire y gritan divertidos al ver la calabaza destrozada por no poder atraparla e incluso burlándose del sujeto quejarse al ver los restos de pulpa esparcidos en la acera…

…Sin prestar atención al castaño que se ha parado de golpe para escapar de ahí o que sus ojos castaños han cambiado a un tono azul.

* * *

_Observa el reflejo que le regala el espejo; uno de sus ojos tiene un derrame, su labio yace partido y su cabello revuelto a causa del forcejeo. Su ropa no esta mejor pues su camisa que alguna vez fue blanca esta manchada de sangre que derrama su nariz ahora hinchada, la tela esta desgarrada del cuello dónde se puede apreciar la cicatriz que hay en su pecho._

_Sus manos están a ambos lados del lavabo, aferrándose al borde de este sin importarle las punzadas de dolor de sus nudillos ni el sabor metálico inundar su boca. Esta demasiado acostumbrado a aquel sabor que ya no recuerda la primera vez que probo aquel sabor. Le duele respirar, sospecha que ha de tener una costilla lastimada pero no al grado de una factura._

_Observa la jeringa ahora abandonada en el suelo, es el único rastro sobre aquella droga experimental que se acaba de inyectar; un intento de soportar el dolor y lograr una_ _recuperación más rápida pero sabe que eso solo aplazará momentáneamente su calidad de vida y sabe que debe buscar una solución definitiva._

_Cierra los ojos al sentir un paño húmedo limpiando una de sus mejillas con suavidad y no puede evitar dejar que las lagrimas resbalen libremente. El paño frio continua limpiando su rostro hasta que queda completamente limpio, haciendo que abra sus ojos y se tope con la mirada verdosa de Natasha._

_¿Cómo es posible que una extraña se preocupe más por él que su propia madre? ¿Tan importante son sus eventos de sociedad que prefiere ignorar sus gritos de ayuda mientras mira el muestrario de telas para la próxima fiesta y bebe un martini?_

_Natasha se ha vuelto su complice en el ultimo año, no se puede permitir que Pepper sospeche pues sabe que si ella sabe lo que ocurre en puertas cerradas no dudará su familia hacerla desaparecer. Agradece que Rhodey esté en servicio perdido en algún tour que le ha impuesto el ejercito durante los próximos meses. Pero aun así necesita alejarla si no quiere que se vuelva una víctima más, ya perdió al viejo matrimonio Jarvis y no cree soportar otra perdida._

_“Tengo unos amigos que podrían ayudarte.” Dice la pelirroja mientras lava aquel trapo. “Podrán protegerte.”_

_“No puedo.” Le responde con voz afónica. No intenta aclararse la garganta pues sabe que se hará más daño según sus experiencias pasadas._

_“Si puedes y lo harás.” Le dice tajante la mujer, en su voz se le escapa un acento que delata su origen ruso. “No dudaran en eliminar lo que te haga daño… al menos harán lo que puedan de acuerdo a tus condiciones.”_

_Mira a la mujer rusa con duda. “¿Cuál es su precio?”_

_“Ninguno.” La mira con sospecha y Natasha solo le sonríe. “Odian a los bravucones. Se podría decir que son unos héroes…a su manera.”_

_No dice nada más y él no quiere agregar nada a la conversación. La mujer acepta el silencio del castaño y decide ayudarlo a despojarse de aquella ropa sucia para vestirse con un nuevo cambio de ropa. Cuando termina de ayudarlo a cambiarse le termina de curar sus nudillos y es cuando decide que no puede perder nada más._

_“¿Cuándo programarías una cita con ellos?”_

_“Si quieres pueden verte dentro de una hora.”_

_“Dentro de una hora será.”_

* * *

Hay resto de sangre en el lavabo que se ubica en el área de la lavandería y hay unas gasas envueltas cuidadosamente en toallas de papel. Quiere ignorar el hecho y adjuntarlo con la mejilla lastimada y los nudillos de Steve.

“Un intento de asalto.” Le confiesa el rubio. “Nada grave.”

Pero sabe que esos no son de aquel incidente, es demasiada sangre para aquellas heridas. Esta demasiado pulcro y muy bien oculto para quien mire y no se moleste en revisar a fondo. Pero Tony no es cualquier persona, tal vez sea por su amnesia o por su naturaleza arraigada en lo más profundo de su ser pero sabe que esa excusa es demasiado floja.

Igual que la excusa del labio roto de Bucky junto con el nuevo corte de cabello que no traía aquella mañana.

Escucha la sangre golpeando salvajemente detrás de sus oídos y solo camina hacia ellos con ayuda de su bastón. Los obliga a ambos a sentarse y les cura las heridas, las cuales se han vuelto habituales en los últimos días por parte de Steve.

Bucky se mantiene sereno, su mirada grisácea irán a algún punto muerto detrás suyo y se obliga a tranquilizarse. Sabe que tiene pesadillas… ‘Síndrome de Estrés Post Traumático’ a causa de su ultimo tour donde había perdido su brazo y darlo de baja con honores en el ejercito. Lo ha escuchado durante las madrugadas, cuando creen que esta dormido, moviéndose sobre la alfombra afelpada que hay en la habitación de invitados y susurros furiosos detrás de esas cuatro paredes.

Teme que Steve sea víctima de sus episodios.

…Aunque sabe que ese temor no es correcto pues sabe que hay que temerle a Steve y no sabe el por qué.

* * *

_La puerta se abre con cuidado, sus manos enguatadas tiemblan y cuando escucha un ligero clic es suficiente para que suelte una risa nerviosa al ver que ha funcionado forzar la cerradura. Siente el corazón golpetear con fuerza su pecho y trata de tranquilizarse mientras cierra la puerta de tras de sí con suavidad, como si abrirla normalmente pudiera usar un gran escándalo y llamara a los otros dos inquilinos que no se encuentran en el hogar._

_Con cuidado ingresa aquella oficina, su nariz puede percibir el olor a alcohol que tanto adora su padre(inconscientemente ve a sus pies que solo están cubiertos con calcetas para evitar algún cristal roto, se da cuenta que han limpiado recientemente) pero ignora aquello para ir directamente al escritorio revisar los papeles que hay encima. Hace una pequeña pausa para ajustarse los guantes que lleva puestos, no quiere dejar evidencia de que ha estado aquí._

_Lee algunos papeles donde están algunas diligencias de la empresa, planes y ganancias en el último mes. Todo parece en orden pero sabe que Howard tiene algo más, siempre ha dejado la evidencia frente a los demás para que busquen dónde jamás esperan. Lo encuentra en los planes de su próxima exposición._

_La boca la siente repentinamente seca y su estómago se contrae amenazando con arrojar los poco que ha ingerido en el día. Quiere arrojar los papeles, destruir la habitación y gritar pero descarta aquel impulso y solamente guarda mecánicamente y a conciencia todo en su lugar; acomoda todo tal y como lo ha encontrado, cerrando la puerta detrás sin hacer el menor ruido._

_Lo único que hace a continuación es tomar sus llaves y un poco de efectivo, se pone sus viejos deportivos y una sudadera antes de salir a la calle. Cuando está lo suficientemente lejos de su hogar va a la primera caseta telefónica que encuentra, inserta algunas monedas y marca con los dedos ligeramente temblorosos el número que se ha grabado de memoria._

_“Acepto la propuesta.” Es lo único que dice apenas escucha que han contestado al otro lado._

_No puede ver a la otra persona pero sospecha que hay una sonrisa adornando su rostro. “Perfecto. Pasará un auto dentro de dos horas en el mimo lugar que te encuentras ahora.”_

_“Necesito saber qué ellos estarán protegidos.”_

_“Lo estarán.” Le promete. “Recuerda: Dos horas apartar de ahora.”_

_Y sin agregar más finaliza la llamada; Tony queda un minuto sujetando el articular durante 30 segundos escuchando la linea muerta antes de colgar. Se da un poco de valor mientras vuelve a insertar nuevas monedas poco antes de volver a marcar._

_Sonríe al escuchar unas vocecitas infantiles que gritan “¡Tony!” Haciendo que se olvide momentáneamente de la angustia que lo invade, no tiene que fingir alegría pues la esta sintiendo al escuchar a aquellos mocosos._

_“Harley, Peter.” Los interrumpe de aquella anécdota del parque que le están relatando. “Me alegro que tuvieran sus helados, pequeños bribones pero necesito un favor: Necesito hablar con May.”_

* * *

Dentro del armario hay unos cajones donde se encuentra un botiquín junto con algunos trapos de cocina, los cuales él cree que son para algún accidente. Puede ver las herramientas para el cuidado del jardín y algunas cosas para el mantenimiento del auto, incluso ve una bolsa vacía donde alguna vez hubo chocolates según lee.

Cuando esta apunto de cerrar el armario un destornillador cae de su lugar y rueda debajo del mueble, haciendo que el castaño suspire antes resignarse y buscarlo a tientas aunque en el proceso su mano se encuentra con otro objeto. Un pedazo de papel donde lo único que se podía leer ‘ _Tiberuis Stone’._

Y lo único que hizo fue reír fuerte, como si leer aquel nombre le causara tanta satisfacción que ni él mismo sabe la verdadera razón de porque ese nombre le causa tanta gracia a tal punto que le duela el estómago y las lágrimas resbalen por sus mejillas a causa de aquel chiste silencioso.

Cuando se tranquiliza toma un encendedor antes de prenderle fuego a ese pedazo de papel, viendo como se consume entre los lengüetazos de aquella flama para poco después lanzar lo que queda al fregadero, observando con fascinación como se consume sin saber que tiene publico que lo mira en silencio o que sus iris se están tornando con una ligera luz azul.

* * *

_Observa sus manos que yacen bañadas en sangre como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, se siente tranquilo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no hay miedo invadiendo su cuerpo o inseguridad nublando su juicio. Aparta la mirada cuando escucha un tos ahogado, viendo al sujeto que yace tirado en el suelo ensangrentado._

_Hay resto de algunos de sus inventos esparcidos en el suelo, la figura de aquel hombre se arrastra hacia una pequeña pistola pero no llega demasiado lejos pues hay un pie pisando su mano lastimada, amenazando con romperla. Mira con odio al castaño y este solo puede sonreírle de forma inocente._

_“Pudiste salvarme pero te enfocaste en hacerme menos, como si fuera una piedra en tu zapato. Soporte tus humillaciones disfrazadas de cariño, traiciones al querer robarme el crédito de mis creaciones e incluso el recuerdo que me hizo uno de tus matones al tratar de asesinarme.”_

_Pisa con más fuerza aquella mano y escucha el quejido de aquel hombre al sentir un dedo roto. “Pero te metiste con mi familia y eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar.”_

_“¿Después de como te trataron tus padres me vas a decir que los vengaras?” Se burla intentando en mantener su fachada de superioridad. “Si que eres idiota, muchacho.”_

_“Al contrario, te agradezco mucho que intentaras deshacerte de ellos.” Le dice en tono dulce y rostro amable antes que su voz se ponga amenazante. “Pero jamás te perdonaré que trataras de lastimar a mis niños ni a mis amigos.”_

_“¡Solo tu te preocuparías por el bienestar de aquellos bastardos que engendró Howard con alguna de sus prostitutas de turno, muchacho!” Escupe aquel hombre. “No me sorprendería que en un futuro terminaran como sus madres.”_

_“Oh, Obadiah.” Sus ojos se tornan en un excéntrico color azul mientras una sonrisa se forma en sus labios al mismo tiempo que escucha un ‘crac’ de la mano rota de Obie. “Desearás tanto no haber dicho eso.”_

* * *

Siente el beso en su coronilla y solo puede sonreír sin apartar la vista en su lectura antes de escuchar la risa de Steve cerca suyo. Bucky sigue cortando algunos vegetales para la cena y el rubio decide que es buen momento para tomar una gaseosa del refrigerador.

“¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?” Pregunta el rubio.

Se escucha el cuchillo cortando alguna zanahoria y el castaño solo puede pasar la hoja con tranquilidad. Sin apartar la vista de su lectura le contesta. “¿Ustedes cuándo pensaban decirme lo de mis padres?”

El sonido de la cocina para y la habitación queda en silencio, Steve solo puede darle un trago a su bebida y Tony sigue leyendo sin prestarle atención. Bucky yace de espaldas admirando el cuchillo que trae en su mano. “¿Realmente importa?”

“No realmente.” Juega con el borde al azar del libro. “¿Lloré?”

“Durante la sepultura, cuando diste algunas palabras.” Es el turno de Steve contestar. “Fuiste muy convincente frente a las cámaras.”

“¿Tiberius Stone?”

“Fraude e historial de violencia. Abuso y distribución de sustancias. Intento de homicidio en primer grado. 20 años de prisión, 3 años para poder solicitar un nuevo juicio.”

“Bien.” Es la única respuesta que da Tony al escuchar a Bucky. “¿Obadiah Stane?”

“Muerto.”

“Hum.” Cierra el libro después de terminar la ultima linea del capitulo y gira su cabeza hacia sus acompañantes. “¿Sufrió?”

“Tu mismo lo hiciste.”

Tony solo sonríe de manera dulce y acaricia su vientre abultado. “Que lástima que no pueda recordar. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo.”

“Algún día Tony, no te preocupes.” Lo consuela el rubio y el castaño mencionado solo puede verlo con amor. “Si no es el caso nosotros te lo contaremos algún día.”

“Me parece perfecto.” Se estira en su sitio como si fuera un felino, hasta que se escucha un ligero crac y decida que es momento de encender la tele. Escucha el ruido de la cocina volver mientras sus ojos están pegados en la pantalla, puede ver una noticia de las Industrias Stark donde puede ver a una pelirroja dando una conferencia. “Pepper ha hecho un excelente trabajo. Me pregunto si tendrá libre su agenda para que venga de visita.”

Siente dos manos sobre sus hombros, una de ellas esta frías y sonríe de manera floja al sentir masajear aquella zona. “Pronto, solo hay que esperar que la prensa se aplaque un poco.”

“Espero que sea pronto.” Hace un puchero. “Quiero que conozca al bebé.”

“No te preocupes, siempre puede haber otra noticia que opaque la que esta envuelta la empresa.” Le consuela Steve mientras le besa sus nudillos.“Natasha junto con Clint están en ello y si no, bueno, Galina Nemirovsky es una excelente socia.”

* * *

_Aprieta con fuerza el volante mientras maneja por aquella calle, los autos pasan a su lado pero poco les presta atención. Su cabeza le martilla pero lo ignora a favor de las memorias no gratas que invaden aquel huésped y se siente asqueado con su versión de hace un año._

_Rechina los dientes y maldice al ver que Tiberius le sigue el paso con su propio auto. Necesita perderlo o al menos entregar aquella copia de evidencia a Fury sobre el trafico de armas de Obadiah Stane, las drogas experimentales que vende Tiberius a un grupo de distribuidores … Tal vez incluso incluir las infidelidades de su padre o la desviación de donaciones de su madre._

_No le importa en lo absoluto, ha ganado y lo sabe. Su propia empresa de energía limpia ha absorbido a la de su padre y parte de sus socios apoyado por las técnicas empresariales de Pepper y las formas misteriosas de Natasha de sacar a los competidores. Ha protegido a sus hermanos, ha ganado respeto y del amor propio que jamás se tuvo._

_Se siente masoquista al saber qué le ha restregado en la cara su victoria a su antigua pareja pero no le importa._

_Acelera un poco más pero no al grado de perder el control del volante, sabe que debe de tener cuidado con la pista mojada por los restos de lluvia que han quedado; mira por el retrovisor y ve que lo ha perdido, haciendo que suspire aliviado. Necesita entregar aquello y refugiarse en los brazos de sus parejas en su nuevo hogar, tal vez convencerlos a que sus hermanos menores pasen más tiempo en casa en lugar de su cuidadora May, retirarse de aquel ambiente sangriento que dirige Steve y abrir una pequeña pastelería para Bucky. Tal vez incluso intentar tener un bebé._

_Un golpe por detrás hace que su vehículo de desvíe de su carril asignado, chocando de forma violenta con un camión de pasajeros en un costado y enfrente uno de contracción. Escucha de forma ahogada los gritos de la gente, la vista esta borrosa y su cuerpo pesado; sin su pierna atrapada. Por su frente siente algo viscozo bajar hacia su rostro._

_Sonríe al ver esposado a Tiberuis Stone antes de perder la conciencia._

_Después de 26 años su plan se completó._

_-_

Observa la pequeña que yace dormida en sus brazos, una pequeña mata de fino pelo adorna su pequeña cabeza y su rostro yace enrojecido después de unas horas de nacida. Cuenta sus deditos que se asoman perezosamente debajo de la manta y no puede creer que ese bultito lo tuviera nueves meses en su vientre.

“Mi pequeña Morgan.” Le besa la frente a la pequeña. “Bienvenida a esta hermosa familia.”

_Una familia de psicopatas._ Le susurra lo que queda de conciencia, la cual calla inmediatamente. Sus ojos azules mirando fijamente los castaños inocentes e infantiles que lo miran con curiosidad.


End file.
